The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army
"The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army was once just a group of idiots like me who wanted to participate in Weegee's warrior culture. We thought we would die immediately, but by some incredible luck, we managed to gain status as a decent albeit small branch of Weegee's Army. We built ourselves from the ground up, from a tiny group of Weegee people into an entire empire and culture of Weegees, Fakegees, Yushees, Kuppehs, and all other sorts of Weegee-like peoples. Through persistence, strength, the pursuit of peace, science, kindness, and loyalty, we have created a kingdom worth standing for. I think we have made the Weegeeverse a little bit more human. Thank you all." - Devingee's speech to this army The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army (once the BDM Phalanx, now sometimes known as the Chaeskayke, Jr. Peacekeeping League) is a subbranch of Weegee's Greater Army and an army of Weegified humans and other creatures serving to help expain and Weegee Empire and enforce its laws. It is named after its second-in-command officer, Chaeskayke, Jr. History Main article: History of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army See also: History of Planet Na'aupo The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army has its origins in early 2012, when a young human was kidnapped by Weegee clones for "random humanoid testing sequences". The human was Weegified, becoming Devingee, and was told to join Weegee's army. After studying genetics, Weegee culture, and quantum physics (all simple subjects for Weegee peoples) at Ragamiicho Secondary School, he learned the skills of cloning and creating Fakegees. Soon, he rounded up a small army of close allies. At first, a few seargents of Weegee's Army thought a treason was brewing, and a Fakealleo named Milalleo sued Devingee for treason and conspiracy against the Greater Weegee Empire. The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army insisted loyalty to Weege's Army, but Milalleo kept trying to "prove" that he was lying. It took about 18 months for the cases to wrap up, and the Outer Weegee Courts voted in favor Devingee's army, allowing him to keep the army as long as they obeyed Weegee's laws and payed extra taxes. The army happily agreed to this. The early Chaeskayke, Jr. Army set up a base on Planet Na'aupo, where a cloning lab and housing was built. Eventually, the planet went from a sparsely habitated tundra to a full-blown micro-civilization, known as the Republic of Iridea Minor. After a few more legal cases, the Republic became a vassal of Weegee's Empire, then an autonomous republic. The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army rarely served in any wars of Weegee's Empire, although did help to quell and stop enemies of the empires, and became the #74 defensive army of the state. The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army and its members helped destroy or banish Fakegees such as Advertisementgee and Anarcheegee. Eventually, the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army decided to relocate to the Devingeeverse (a galaxy about 350,000 light years from the United 'Gees Galaxy) where they could expand their republic and serve as a vassal to the United 'Gees Galaxy. After earning large amounts of revenue from trade and a few cutbacks (resulting in a few new enemies of the army), they could finally purchase this. Despite being relocated far from the galaxy, Weegee transportation technology has allowed the republic to remain in good contact with the Weegee Empire's core. Eventually, Devingee abdicated as leader of the army in order to take care of the Republic of Iridea, and Chaeskayke Jr. eventually took control during the void of power. However, due to the overwhelming nature of the increasing amount of conflict within the UGG, Chaeskayke Jr. eventually went mad and killed large hordes of Devingee and Trentonalleo clones. Many other members ended up quitting this army due to the chaos. Chaeskayke Jr. was eventually overthrown by Trentonalleo, and the former was later condemned as the latter became the third commando of the new army. Under the leadership of Trentonalleo, the group became focused less on general combat and supressing rebellion, and focused more on taking down Weegee terrorists and supplying Weegee's Army. Trentonalleo's reforms created major changes in the ideology and economics of the army, and many of these changes are still in effect today. However, Trentonalleo was eventually tricked by a Fakegee named Anarcheegee, and Anarcheegee quickly gained control of most of the army via hypnosis. Those who escaped the hypnosis, who created the Chaeskayke Jr. Army Revival Regiment, focused heir efforts on protecting the Republic of Iridea. They succesfully prevented an invasion on Planet Na'achuma. After negotiating with Weegee's Army and explaining their situation, the CJARR began working to take down Anarcheegee himself. This was a success, but Anarcheegee's Anarchist Troops went insane and began The Chaeskee Bloodbath, further breaking down the army. Eventually, the remaining soldiers were given heavy therapy and some hypnosis, and eventually successfully lost any sign of Anarcheegee's influence. Later, in the void after the League of Weegees fell apart, Devingee founded a group known as the Confederation of Allied Weegees, hoping this group would protect Weegee's Army from further attacks from the enemies of Geekind. Since they tend to have a bit of conflict with the other major Weegee defense group, the United Geemen Organization Against Socialist Powers, the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army has lost a large chunk of its funding, and mostly gains revenue from plundering the enemies of Weegee, or from the CoAW party's funding and tax revenues. Ethics The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army follows a strict code of ethics. The army hardly ever kills any Fakegees, unless Weegee's Army orders them to kill a certain Fakegee, the Fakegee in question is proven to be a terrorist or murderer, or if the Fakegee attempts to kill them back. The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, in most cases, isn't even quite an army, and is more of a police brigade of Weegee's Army than an actual military force. Weaponry and Transportation The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army's technology is not very cutting edge, and while most of it is ahead of any weaponry that can currently be produced on Earth, it's actually pretty primitive compared to Weegee's Army or that of the UGOASP. The most advanced items that are held by the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army are Very Rapid Hyperphotic Quasimatter Vessels, or VRHQVs for short. The CJA currently owns only one of these, and most of the transportation vehicles used by the army are Hyperphotic Transport Systems (HTSs). Both of these have the ability to supersede 186,000 miles per second; in fact, they are able to travel thousands of light years in a matter of weeks. Most of the weaponry that the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army has are Pungerian Fusoric Guns, which have the ability to melt Weegees down to into a sloop. There are also various GeeGuns, GeeShooters, Geematics, rocket-propelling guns, laser rifles, laser muskets, repeating muskets, plasma rifles, phasers, and Shooting Whatchamacallits. They also use Pressure Bombs, Dormo-Bombs, Gas Bombs, and simple grenades. As the group is almost entirely made of Weegees, some biological warfare is also used. Cloning Program Main article: Moffitgee Cloning Program The Moffitgee Cloning Program is a cloning program instigated by the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army to create large amounts of Fakegees, Fakealleos, Fakeushees, Weegifications, etc. Forty CJA cloning facilities are stationed around the Devingeeverse, while seventy-seven more are located on Planet Na'achuma. Many of the clones are either full-on or reserve members of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army or the Confederation of Allied Weegees. Members The Chaeskayke, Jr. Army has a rather absurd amount of members. Many of them are direct Weegifications of various humans or non-humans, but most are Fakegees and the like. To keep the army organized, the CJA is often divided into smaller armies which are controlled by their own commanders. Interestingly, it seems new generals directly elected instead of simply appointed, and each section of the CJA seems to govern itself and takes slightly different strategies in fighting, but under the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army's general rule, guidelines, and orders. List of Members *The Main Army **Devingee (general, former commander) **Trentonalleo (general and third-in-command) **Chaeskayke, Jr. (general and second-in-command; former commander) **Chaeskayke, Sr. (general) **Rawn Heenkawltawn (general) **Nanadul (general and current commander) **Zabedral (general) **Chrawmawkee (general and fifth-in-command) **Shaungee (general and fourth-in-command) **Pettume (general) **Chardon (general) **Chadron (sargeant) **Angodon (sargeant) **Tawn Appawltawn (sargeant) **Meekhawl Jaymes (sargeant) **Neeklaws Treerawgaw (sargeant) *Devi's Gang **Devi (commander) **Trento (third-in-command) **Shau (general) **Juniachizukeki (general) **Chizukeki (sargeant) **Tyrasauron (sargeant) **Devingadudevi (second-in-command) **Trenbedrento (sargeant) **Shaunumeau (sargeant) **Chaeskardoukeki (sargeant) **Chaeskadrukeki **Tawmodoron *Le Fakegee Coalition **Keewee (commander) **Kiwalleo **WaRevivegee (general) **Scientistgee (general) **Lihgee (second-in-command) **Baute **Diarygee (general) **Diarylleo (sargeant) **The Idiotic Fakegee *The Fakevingees **Grevingee (former commander, general) **Sutevingee (commander) **Zevingee (former commander, second-in-command **Bevingee **Cevingee **Kevingee **Jevingee **Drevingee **Brevingee **Tevingee **Weevin **Mallenton **Sutentonalleo **Caramenton **Grentonalleo **Zentonalleo **Centonalleo **Drentonalleo **Yushkayke, Jr. *The Jeescuicke, Jr. Armeh **Douviine **Treentaun **Jeescuicke, Jr. **Schauuwn **Jeescuicke, Sr. **Ran Hiincalten **9adul **8bedral **7baz **6anan **9aduldul **8bedraldral **10ttume **Deffum **Eeihdon **Trentonxs **Devinsz **Adulnine **Bedraleight *The Wah-Group **Wadevingee **Watrentonalleo **Heescake, Jr. **Lardebaz **Ludanan **Nodrahc **Wahai **Heewa **Iahaw **Aweeh **Wadouviine **Watreentaun *The Geedevins **Devineegee **Trentalleo **Devinalleo **Trentongee **Nanamiicho **Zabetran **Fortredral **Ragadul **Luigevi **Chaeskaykeshee **Chaeskaykegee **Chaeskaykealleo **Tawmalleo **Malltranevi **Erotadron **Chadroto **Fortrevin **Ragenton **Fortrenton **Ragevin **Garbenton **Borenton **Garbevin **Boracuvin **Devinzeh **Trentaesh **Devinaesh **Trentzeh *The Geequestrian League (later moved to other parts of the CoAW; most have rejoined the CJA for unknown reasons) **Raenboh Daesh (commander) **Fwoddershah (general) **Pankah Pah (general) **Tweelaht Spekkal (general) **Rawrtee (general) **Appawljawk (general) **Latta (sargeant) **Lartee (sargeant) **Cadna (sargeant) **Nogox (sargeant) **Glasda (sargeant) **Amati (sargeant) **Rainbodass (sargeant) **Appoja **Fruttersh **Pinkapi **Twilispar **Rarit **Appawlblawm **Sweetee Bahl **Skootelew **Spitfur *The Familee Gees (later moved to other parts of the CoAW) **Peetar Greefun **Lowas Greefun **Magh Greefun **Stwee Greefun **Brahun Greefun **Xrees Greefun **Loiseegee (commander) **Stewiegee **Gren Quagmeer **Cleevlawnd Brawn **Cleevlawnd Brawn, Jr. **Rallio **Stawn Smeth **Stefsmeth *The Planktevingee Army **Planktevingee **Squevin **Squenton **Squan **Squeezecake, Jr. **Spongevingee **Spongentonalleo **Devintrick **Devinchovies Trivia Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Armies Category:Branches of Weegee's Greater Army Category:Structure of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Devingee Foundations Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees